


[委托解禁]Change

by Abel_Brunsmeier



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abel_Brunsmeier/pseuds/Abel_Brunsmeier





	[委托解禁]Change

房间里飘着一些香料的味道，那是之前他叫来的妓女留下的。她没有久留，凯隐看着她在床上的媚笑，看着她的手指，她抚摸自己。  
但是凯隐却感觉到愤怒。  
这一点也不一样，他的意思是，和以前那个聒噪的家伙带来的感觉不一样。  
他把那个女人赶出去，继续独自一人躺在床上，盯着天花板。  
他应该习惯的。  
凯隐这么想。  
他躺在床上，以前他在一个人的夜晚给过拉亚斯特一些奥能，那时候他们有过的一点肉体……那能被叫做肉体的交融吗？他那时候只是想着那时候拉亚斯特的手指在他身上滑动，抚摸着他的身体。那时候他贴着拉亚斯特，坐在拉亚斯特的腿上。  
“好孩子。”他听到这种让人觉得不舒服的称呼，那时候他总会反驳，在被脱下裤子的时候会反抗，最后因为无法摆脱拉亚斯特的力道才会做作罢。  
“没事，凯隐，我不会伤害你，就像我们之前一直在一起的样子，我仍然会服务你。”恍惚间，他听到拉亚斯特这么说，不过凯隐不打算给拉亚斯特奥能，他不想再被捉弄一次。那一次他们几乎打起来，在地板上互相叫骂，凯隐一直被拉亚斯特弄到了没力气，所以现在，他只打算就这么听着拉亚斯特说话，又是左耳进右耳出的毫不在意。  
但拉亚斯特说的没错，这没什么，放轻松。  
他很想要，这是事实。  
凯隐的手指沿着那个“不属于这里的生物”抚摸过的轨迹在身上抚摸，也许是因为那是第一次，所以凯隐记得很清楚，那时候他被一路摸到了性器，触感奇妙的手指握住了凯隐的脆弱点，凯隐转过头，拉亚斯特说凯隐生气的样子很勾人，接下来他们做了也许称得上是吻的行为，等凯隐开始喘息，那握住性器的手指就开始用力——  
凯隐闭上眼，现在这个可怜人没什么可吻的，只能把脸挪进枕头，手指在自己的性器上抚摸。他的手臂带动着手指上下套弄，有些茧子的手指甚至有些让脆弱的性器官感觉到疼痛，那是不明显的一点剐蹭感带来的隐约疼痛，在刺痛中混着性器前端带来的快感让凯隐几乎有些颤抖。这是有些变态的渴求，他想要疼痛的性快感，仿佛这才是真实的。  
凯隐回想，那时候拉亚斯特的恶作剧就让他有些疼痛，拉亚斯特用几乎把他按碎骨头的力道按着他的手腕，只用一只手就让凯隐动弹不得。一开始，另一只手的去向凯隐还不知道，直到那只手在他的屁股上狠狠拍了一下，并且手指磨蹭起穴口，凯隐才觉得警铃大作。  
不过那一次一定是非常舒服，所以现在凯隐才这么想念。  
那时候的性快感就像一只被温水浸泡，却突然被人按进了水池，在窒息的边缘有人为自己送来氧气——在不安之中，又渴望那一点“氧气”，渴望拉亚斯特的触碰，渴望更多的吻。  
如果要凯隐形容他们的关系，凯隐还真说不好。  
他现在脑子里也不想再思考那些事，他只是手指快而灵巧地动作，在性器溢出前液的时候用手指沾上前液，他也许听到拉亚斯特在笑，也许听到拉亚斯特说：“你该看看你自己的模样有多么让人欲罢不能，如果不是你这儿没镜子，我真想让你看看镜子里的样子。”  
凯隐有些回过神，他低下头去看自己在床边撑着的双腿，现在他们弯曲膝盖，向两边张开，几乎能让站在前面的人把整个下体一览无遗。  
不过他的面前并没有人，如果有人，凯隐就是见鬼了。  
沾了前液的手指还让手指有些发涩，不是那么简单就能进入狭窄的后穴，不过那时候拉亚斯特不用润滑剂，他每次都是让凯隐自己适应。  
好像变成了习惯一样，凯隐想。  
手指带来的胀痛——只是第一个指节就让人有些难以忍耐，他不是初次品尝性爱的男孩，这份疼痛比在战场受伤来得平淡很多。  
“快点，男孩，分开你的腿。”  
那时候拉亚斯特这样说，他没得选择。现在，他主动这样做。  
疼痛比起之后的快感就像通往宝藏路上的一点小阻碍、陷阱、绊脚石，凯隐的手指专心在他的后穴里面进出，身体本能分泌出能够润滑的液体，那些肠液不至于让凯隐的手指都整个被沾湿，甚至像之前一样从体内流出，不过对于手指这样粗细的东西也实在是足够了。  
快啊，拉亚斯特，你什么时候变成了这样的懦夫？你应该过来在我的脑内对我说话，甚至带点威胁和命令的语气激怒我：你那么擅长激将法。你总会成功，只要你成功了，我就会给你你想要的。你总是那么想要我，不是吗？你发疯一样想要我，你发誓会和我一起成为这里的霸主，并且——相信我，你无论什么时候都会达到你的目的。  
就像我说的，我会给你奥能。  
曾经带着茧子的手指现在就像新生婴儿那样柔软，柔软的指腹磨蹭着在体内继续深入，手指和手掌的连接处关节都有些别扭和酸痛，这当然不被满足。  
比起那些接吻，那些抚摸，那些甚至下流的话，自己的手指对于凯隐来说什么也不是。  
手指在体内探索，最长的那根手指弯曲着碰触上敏感点。  
快了，快了。  
熟悉的酥麻感引燃了身体的神经，身体的热度几乎让耳尖都燃烧起来，在柔软枕头接触的部分更是热得好像快过热的机器，好像不做调整和休息随时都会直接炸开。  
那是他的理智，凯隐总是在最后这里放纵自己，他会呻吟，会挑衅那本身就已经狠狠侵犯他的生物。  
直到他一句话也说不出口。  
凯隐这一次没有这么做，只要他做个“好孩子”，拉亚斯特总会亲吻他。在快感中加速的呼吸，在混乱呼吸的间隔中，他们总会去接吻。  
他喜欢这个，那接吻能让凯隐的胸口都瘫痪，酥软到发酸，让他的眼眶湿润。  
他们的交合会越来越快。  
凯隐的手指模仿着他们的性交，恨不得塞进更多东西填满自己，手指发酸，肩膀发酸，他维持别扭的姿势到双腿都发麻，可是他不想停下。他能听到肠液和肉体被翻搅的水声，能感觉到自己的性器有多兴奋，能感觉到自己的内部在怎样地收紧和变化。  
最后，干性高潮的快感吞没了凯隐最后的一点理智。  
他想要一个吻，那总是他能够得到的。  
但是迟迟地，那个吻没有落下。  
那个吻再也不会落下了。


End file.
